Not Going Away HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Lord Voldemort won't leave Harry alone. Find out what he does to finally make the Dark Lord leave.


Not Going Away

By GinnyPotter1986

Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall, staring at Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Harry and his friends had been battling Voldemort and his Death Eaters since the night before. Many of Harry's friends, and his classmates had died, including Fred Weasley, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Dobby the House-elf.

_**Don't tell me I'm wrong**_

_**Don't tell me that you knew all along**_

_**I won't roll over dead**_

_**Only I know what goes on in my head**_

"You cannot defeat me, Potter!" snarled Voldemort.

"If I can defeat you, as a baby, I can also vanquish you as a man! I will always have something you don't have, Riddle!" exclaimed Harry.

Even _if_ you defeat me today, Potter, I shall always come back! I am not going away forever!"

_**I've got nothing to hide**_

_**I'm not guilty inside**_

_**I won't give up**_

_**After all, I'm still crazy**_

"You have no Horcruxes left, Riddle! Dumbledore and I destroyed them all, even the one that was inside of _me_! You did not know that, did you, Riddle? You made me into a Horcrux the night you killed my parents! You made yourself into one for me, the night you killed Cedric Diggory! Therefore, out of the two of us, only _you_ can die!"

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand**_

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**So say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land.**_

"We shall see about that, Potter!" As Voldemort spoke, he raised his wand. Before Voldemort could get the Killing Curse out of his mouth, however, Harry had used the Disarming spell.

All of a sudden, the Great Hall was deathly quiet, as Voldemort's body hit the ground with a loud THUD! The next thing Harry knew, everyone around him was cheering.

Harry sat down where he was standing. He could not believe it. The terror of Tom Riddle was over, and he, Harry, was still alive. Before Harry knew, what was going on, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had hoisted him up on their shoulders.

"Hooray for Potter!" "He did it!" "It is over!" "Voldemort is gone!" These shouts could be heard from all over the castle.

"Hey, guys! Let me down! I think I am going to be sick!"

Dean and Seamus let Harry down fairly quickly, when he said this. As they moved away from him, Harry sighed. He was alive. His two close friends, as well as the woman he loved, were alive.

He searched the Great Hall with his eyes, until he found Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Making sure no one was looking; he slipped his Invisibility Cloak over his head. Being careful not to touch anyone, he made his way over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Don't say anything, just come with me," he whispered.

Ron and Hermione got up, with Harry between them, made their way toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

Once the trio was away from every one, Harry took off his cloak, and took in a deep breath. He was glad to be away from everyone, except for his two best friends.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore."

"But, Harry…"

"Yes, Mione, I know he is dead. WE are going to talk to his portrait."

"Oh." Clearly, Hermione was a little confused.

Once the trio was in front of Dumbledore's portrait, Harry explained what he was going to do. Dumbledore agreed wholeheartedly. As soon as Harry was finished talking to Albus, the trio left the office.

Ron decided he was hungry, so he, Harry, and Hermione went to their Common Room. Once they were there, Harry called Kreacher, his house-elf. Kreacher arrived with a loud _CRACK_!

"How may Kreacher serve Master?"

"Kreacher, will you please bring us something to eat and drink?"

"Of course, Master." With that, Kreacher disappeared again.

"We should have invited Ginny to come up here with us."

"Mione, send your patronus to her, and tell her to come up."

Within minutes, Ginny was sitting with them. As the four of them ate, they talked about the War.

"Harry, what did you mean, when you told Riddle that the two of you were Horcruxes for the other?"

"Remember during our fourth year, Mione, when I first said he was back? That was the same night Cedric Diggory was killed."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, Riddle used three drops of _my_ blood to get _his_ body back. That is how he made himself a Horcrux for me. I became a Horcrux for him, the night he tried to kill me the first time, because of my mother's blood."

"But, Harry, we saw you, in Hagrid's arms. You _were_ dead!"

"Faking, Ron, I was faking."

"He used the Cruciatis Curse on you! If you were alive, you would have screamed in pain."

"I am confused about _that_ as well. For some reason, I could not feel it. I was able to make my body as limp as a rag doll."

"Okay, enough talk about Riddle and the war! What I want to know is, what happens now?"

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"I mean, what happens with the four of us?"

"Well, I do not know about Ron and Mione, but, if you will have me, I would like for us to get back together."

It was a few seconds, before Ginny could say anything. Harry stood up, and made his way over to where she was sitting. He was surprised to see tears falling from her eyes. He laced his fingers with hers. With the other hand, he wiped her tears away.

Then, ever so slowly, he lowered his head down to hers, and captured her mouth with his. They kissed until he heard Ron clear his throat. Realizing they had an audience, Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"Save it for later, you two. I don't want to watch my baby sister make out with my best friend." Ron shut up, when Hermione slapped him across the back of the head.

"Oi, what the Bloody Hell was that for?"

"Leave them alone, Ron! It has been a long and hard day for all of us, but even more so for Harry. Remember, he's the one who had to fight Voldemort for the, what, tenth time, now?"

"I know that, but it still doesn't mean I want to watch him snog my sister, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, if it bothers you so much, dear brother, Harry and I _could_ go upstairs, where we will be doing a damn sight more than snogging. I can guarren-damn-tee that!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Don't talk about shit like _that_ around me!" Ron had stood up, and was frowning at his younger sister.

Ginny just glared at him. She then turned to Harry, who was looking down at the floor, trying his best _not_ to burst out laughing at them.

"Come on, Harry. I _do not_ think I want to be around Ronald, at the moment. He doesn't know _when_ to keep his mouth bloody shut!"

Harry could not take it anymore. He burst out laughing. Hermione began to laugh with Harry. At first, Ron and Ginny just glared at them. Finally, all four of them were laughing. When they were finally able to talk, Ginny told Harry she still wanted to go upstairs with him for some privacy.

Therefore, giving Ron and Hermione an apologetic look, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs to his bedchamber. Once they were alone, Harry could not keep his hands off her.

Before long, they were both on his bed, as naked as the day they were born. Ginny performed the contraceptive charm on herself. Harry made doubly sure that she was ready, before he began to make love to her. The couple made love for what seemed like hours. Finally, when he could go no longer, Harry collapsed beside her.

When he had caught his breath, and was able to talk, Harry turned Ginny over to face him. As he looked into her eyes, he felt something he had never felt before. However, even though he had never felt this feeling before, he knew what it was.

It was a deep, penetrating love, such a strong love, that it astounded him. It was that moment, he _knew_ he would love Ginny Weasley, until the day he died. It was also that moment that he knew he was going to marry her as soon as he possibly could.

"Harry, what is wrong? Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, love, I am fine. How long does it take to plan a wedding?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I wanted to know, because I want us to be married, when you come back to school in September."

"Oh, Harry! Are you sure?"

"I do not know how to make it any plainer, than to say this: Ginny Weasley, will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?"

"Of course, I will!"

Before they knew it, they were making love again. This time, when they were finished, the couple fell into a deep sleep. Ginny's sleep was dreamless, but for Harry, the nightmare's began.

As soon as Harry began to dream, he saw Voldemort in his dreams. Voldemort's laugh was high, loud, and evil.

_**Get out of my way**_

_**There's nothing you can do to change what I say**_

_**I won't ever let go**_

_**I got the answer but you'll never know**_

"I told you, Harry Potter! I will never completely go away! I will _always_ be here, in your subconscious, in your dreams. From tonight on, you will fear going to sleep. You will _always_ look over your shoulder, thinking you will see me. It will not be until you start dreaming, that you will battle me repeatedly. The only way to truly defeat me is to die yourself."

_**I got my eyes open wide**_

_**Ain't gonna slip up or slide**_

_**Can't take me down**_

_**After all, I'm still crazy.**_

Harry sat straight up in the bed. He tried to calm himself, by telling himself it was only a dream. Voldemort could not still be tormenting him. For Merlin's sake, he had just killed the man, not three hours before!

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand**_

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land.**_

Harry never was able to fall back to sleep. Ginny woke up, and looked at him, worriedly.

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Love. I am going to go for a walk. I may go back up to Dumbledore's office. I need his advice."

"Okay, but remember, the four of us are due back at the Burrow _sometime_ today."

"I will not be long, I promise."

As Harry and Ginny were talking, Harry was putting his clothes on. When he was dressed, he leaned over, kissed Ginny, and covered her back up. Ginny closed her eyes, and was going back to sleep, when Harry walked out of the door.

Harry made his way towards Dumbledore's office, as quickly and as quietly as he could. Once inside, he walked over to Dumbledore's portrait. Albus was asleep. Harry felt awful for waking him up, but he did not know what else he could do.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry whispered. "Professor Dumbledore? I need to talk to you. It is very urgent!"

"Harry, dear boy, do you know what time it is?"

"I am sorry, Professor, but I do not know who else to talk about things like this."

"What is the matter, Harry?"

Harry proceeded to tell him about his dream. When Harry was finished talking, Harry looked at him, thoughtfully. Finally, he spoke.

"Harry, I think I have an idea. I want you to get my pensieve. Take it with you. When you are alone, I want you to take ever thought you have about Riddle, and every dream, and put them into the pensieve. If I am right, before long, this may _stop_ your dreams."

"What if someone thinks I stole it?"

"I will tell whomever asks, that I told you to take it."

"Thank you, Professor."

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand**_

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land.**_

Over the next few days, Harry did what Albus had suggested. After a while, the dreams stopped. Finally, Harry's life was back to normal. Before long, he was just happy again.

About six months later, Harry and Ginny were married. It was not long afterwards, until Ginny found out she was pregnant with their first child. Harry was ecstatic. His happy dreams were finally coming true. He had everything he could have ever wanted in his life now.

Around seven to eight months later, James Sirius was born. When James was about a year old, Albus Severus was born. Then, about two years later, Lily Luna came into the world. The Potters were happy.

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away**_

_**I'm not going away, I'm not going**_

_**Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land.**_

Ron and Hermione were married, not too long after Harry and Ginny. They had two kids named Alexis Rose and Ronald Hugo. James, like his uncles, Fred and George, _loved_ to tease the four younger children, especially Albus. When the time came for Albus to go to Hogwarts, James could not resist teasing him about being in Slytherin. Harry could not help thinking about when _he_ was their age. Even though, Riddle had said he would not ever go away, in the end, he _did_ go away, forever.

**The lyrics are by Ozzy Osbourne and are in bold, italicized font.**


End file.
